Season 3 redo
by sasuhina gal
Summary: My version of Season 3 with my charaecter
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm just doing this chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy this story enough for me to continue. Leah Conners belongs to me. Thanks to MyLifeOfWriting for betaing.**

Kim sat on the gangs' regular bench. She was reading a magazine and on the cover had a girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. One of the headings read, 'Leah Conners, youngest author ever! Get the full scoop on her life.' Jack came and sat next to her.

"Hey Kim."

"Oh hey. Did you hear about Leah Conners? Apparently she's moving to California and is choosing a school to go to."

"It might be Swathmore Academy." Jack said in a fake snotty voice, "they always get celebrities."

"Wouldn't it be cool if we got the chance to have Leah Conners at our school?"

In Principal Funderburk office, he was biting his finger as he held a copy of the same magazine Kim had. Sitting right across from him was Leah Conners in the flesh. The only difference was her hair was straighter and she was wearing glasses. Next to her was a 30 year old man with spiked brown hair and green eyes.

"Leah Conners is in my office! Oh My Gosh!" Principal Funderburk began to freak out.

The man next to Leah turned to her, "Sure you want to stay here with that?"

"Drake, I think I'll be fine. I mean he's better than my old one. So no one knows I'm here right?"

"Yes. Oh My Gosh! Leah Conners spoke to me!"

Drake looked at Leah with an 'I-told-you-so' look. She just glared at him. "Ok, look I will give you an autograph if you shut up and listen. I sent in my transcripts and files and everything. What else do I need so I can start?"

"Oh, well there are your classes."

"Ok, here's how it is. This missy is getting private classes."

"What? Drake, if I wanted private classes, I would be in Swathmore."

"Well Mr. Jacobs put me in charge which means what I say goes." Leah sighed and leaned back in her chair.

Eddie walked to his locker in the semi-crowded hallway when Leah pushed open the door near his locker, stomping away from Drake

"Come back her, missy!"

"I have a name! Learn it!"

"I don't have to! Now listen, I'm going to get the limo. Stay here or else."

"I'm not scared of you." Leah said glaring at the man.

"Just be happy I can't hurt you." With that he walked off

"Hurt a girl. Your mother would be so proud!" Leah yelled at his retreating back. She went over to the bench near Eddie's locker. Looking around Eddie approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it and was about to flip him when he stopped her. Leah looked at him with surprise. "You do karate?"

"Orange belt. Sorry."

"No, it's my fault. Drake just makes me so mad sometimes. I'm Leah."

"Eddie." He replied shaking her hand.

Leah had a look of bewilderment, "I'm Leah."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time."

"Ya' sure?"

"Yes." Eddie said, dragging out the word

"Oh, ok. Well I better go. Drake is simply lost without me, bye!" Leah took off down the hall Eddie looking at her.

"New girls." He said shaking his head

-Later at the Strip Mall, the gang was eating at a table outside of the dojo-

"So guys, I meet the new girl today." Eddie said

"Oh, who is she?"

"Her name's Leah. I still can't figure out why she repeated her name twice."

"Maybe she speaks with an accent." Jerry said

"If she speaks an accent, than why'd she repeat it without me asking?"

"I have no idea at all."

"There was this guys she was arguing with too."

Jack asked, "Do you know who the guy was?"

"I think it was her brother but I don't know why they were arguing so much." Just then Leah walked out of Falafel Phil's. She saw Eddie and walked over

"Hi Eddie."

"Oh hey Leah. Guys, this is Leah."

"Hi, I'm Leah."

"Wow, Eddie. She does repeat it." Kim said

"Accent." Jerry said

Leah looked confused, "I don't speak an accent, not even a Trinidadian one."

"Then why repeat your name twice?" Jack asked

"Oh, if you knew who I was, you'd understand. See you guys later."

_**~KICKIN IT~**_

The gang was practicing when Rudy came out of his office, "Guys, guess what?"

"What?" They said.

"The Star Struck magazine is giving $10,000 to whoever can get a picture of Leah Conners. Apparently she got a bit of a make-over and no one knows how she looks now."

"You've got to be kidding? We have to win! Maybe Bobby knows something. Come on." Kim said, leading the group out the door

-At Bobby's mansion, he was eating a rack of ribs when the Warriors ran in-

"Oh ribs!" Jerry said. He screamed when one of Bobby's ninjas slapped his hand.

"Paws off boy. That goes to all of you. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Have you meet Leah Conners?" Kim asked

"No, I was supposed to but some meeting with her boss pushed it back. Is this about the Star Struck competition?"

"Yes, will you help us?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Bobby, ninjas are here in your mansion that you live in and you get paid for each movie of yours that is being showed anywhere. What do you want out of this?" Kim asked rhetorically

"Fair enough. I'll call around."

A ninja hit Jerry's hand again as he tried to get grab a rib, "Ow, Fine I won't eat them. But someone has to!"

_**~KICKIN IT~**_

Leah sat on the circular bench by the stairs at Seaford high school. In her hand was a Star Struck magazine. On the cover was a picture of her, before, with the words "find Leah Conners and win big" under it.

Leah sighed. "Unbelievable. How greedy can people be?" at that question, Frank and his gang of Black Dragons walked down the hall. They all had cameras in their hands and with every girl who passed Frank asked, "are you Leah Conners?" he got replies in the form of, 'jerk', 'weirdo' and 'creep'.

"Ok," Leah said, "never mind."

Frank then approached her, "are you Leah Conners?"

"Do I look like Leah Conners?" Leah asked sarcastically

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"Wow, you are as stupid as you look." Leah said standing up, "you do realise even if you bump into the real Leah Conners, she's not going to say, 'oh yeah. I'm Leah Conners.'"

"You don't know that."

"Oh trust me sweetie, I know." With that Leah walked off.

Later Leah was leaving Principal Funderburk office when she bumped into Kim.

"Oh hey, Leah right?"

"Yeah. I never did get your name."

"Kim. So finalizing everything?"

"Yep, next week I'll be starting. There are some things I need to take care of." Leah then saw the camera around Kim's neck and the magazine in her hand. She put two and two together, "you're entering the Star Struck magazine thing?"

"Yeah. I really want to meet Leah. It'll be so cool."

"Yeah. Look I'll talk to you later." As Leah walked away she dialled a number on her phone, "Drake it's me. Look, I think you might be right. Maybe this school might be a bit too much.

Later at Falafel Phil's Leah sat at the gang's regular seat, a gyro in front of her. Her glasses were on her head and she was rubbing her eyes. A 6 ft. African-American man came and blocked the people's view of her. Leah didn't see him till she pulled her glasses back down.

"Bennie? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't have your glasses on. You do realise that without your glasses people can tell who you are?"

"Yeah, I've noticed. God, I don't see why I just don't tell Star Struck what I look like now, so my life can go back to normal."

"Sorry babe, your life will never be normal."

Outside Kim held the Star Struck Magazine and was reading one of the articles. On one of the pages it had a picture of Leah with her hair in a ponytail. "Says here that she said whenever her hair wasn't out, it was pulled back. Guess I should look for that as well."

Just then Leah was walking out with Bennie next to her. Kim saw her and noticed her hair was in a ponytail. Leah pulled off her glasses again and began to wipe them with her shirt. Kim's eyes widened as she realised that Leah was Leah Conners. She dropped the magazine and scrambled with her camera.

Leah put her glasses back on when the flash on Kim's camera went off. "Kim!"

"Oh, uh." Kim then darted off to the dojo, Leah running after her.

"Guys, I found Leah Conners!" Kim yelled as she ran in the dojo

"Really? Who?" Rudy asked

"Her." Leah had just run in and headed straight for Kim, who shoved the camera to Milton. He moved away and then threw it towards Eddie. He caught it and gave it to Jerry. Jerry looked around and then raised the camera over his head. Leah tried jumping and grabbing his hand but Jerry was too tall.

"Leah? You're Leah Conners?" Eddie asked

She stopped jumping and turned to Eddie. "Ok, yes. I am the youngest author, Leah Conners. And if you guys really paid attention to the articles you read you'd know that what you guys are doing is something that I'm glad to be away from. Just when I thought my life could be normal, you guys go and mess that up." Leah turned and walked away, leaving the gang feeling bad.

_**KICKIN IT**_

"NO!" Principal Funderburk cried as he clung to Leah's leg.

She tried pulling her leg away put he had a mean grip. She turned to Drake who just looked at her.

"You said you wanted him." He said before turning back to his phone.

Huffing, Leah said, "Principal Funderburk, let go or else I'll get my bodyguard to make you." When he let go, Leah continued, "look, some students here have made me a little wary about coming here and I think I might be better going to Swathmore."

"Who was it? I'll expel them."

"That's not necessary. It's nothing I can't handle. Have a good day." Leah and Drake walked off leaving Principal Funderburk crying his eyes out.

Leah passed the stairwell near the gang's bench when Drake told her to stay there. "I've got to call Swathmore and get the limo. Try not to get into trouble will you?"

"I can take care of myself just fine."

"Oh really?" Drake asked

"Ok yesterday was just a thing. Nothing I couldn't take care of. Don't you have a limo to get?"

Jack and Kim were walking down the stairwell and saw Leah.

"Bullying," Kim said, "I can't believe I forgot that back in Leah's old country, she were bullied. We were really mean."

"We should have given her the camera. But hey, at least we know why she repeated her name."

"Let's go get the rest of the guys. Maybe we can apologize." Kim and Jack went out the door by the lockers and didn't see Frank come out from behind the stairs. He dialled a number on his phone and spoke, "I found her. Leah Conners of course. Yes I'm sure. Look will you just get by the stairwell? Before Jack and his friends get here first."

As Leah paced around aimlessly, Frank and his gang of Black Dragons walked out.

"'you do realise even if you bump into the real Leah Conners, she's not going to say, 'oh yeah. I'm Leah Conners.''" Frank said mockingly

"Oh look, it's the guy with the brain the size of a peanut. What do you want?"

"You said the girl wouldn't say who she was but I don't need her to. I already know who it is. You."

"Huh?"

"You're Leah Conners. I heard Jack and Kim."

Leah got a scared look on her face as the Black Dragons started to surround her.

"We'll see who has the peanut size brain after this, get her boys!" the Black Dragons started to start taking pictures ignoring her cries for them to stop. Just then the Wasabi Warriors came through the door. Jack and the other ran in front of her.

"Hey, no one likes bullies."

"Not you, get them!"

"They have pictures!" Leah cried.

Jack grabbed one of the Black Dragon's by his camera and spun him around. He used the guy's flash to blind him. He threw the camera to Leah. Kim grabbed anther guys by his camera and threw both cameras over their necks before kicking them. Jerry grabbed his camera and used the flash to blind one of the Black Dragons. Blinded, Jerry kicked the cameras out of their hands. Eddie moved Leah out of the way while Milton pulled two dragons by the camera and threw them into trashcans with their momentum. Frank and one other dragon came after Eddie and Leah, who darted around the bench, starting a cat and mouse chase game. Leah jumped out and looked around.

"Think, think. What can I use to stop them?" then she saw a boy coming down the stairs with a fencing bag on his back. When he saw the fight he was about to turn back when Leah's yell pierced the air,  
"Wait, dude with the fencing bag!" she ran up the steps taking advantage of the sudden stop to the fight. It continued when she was on the steps.

"Um, is this about the fencing team's try-outs?" The boy asked. He was Asian with hazel eyes and brown hair hidden with a grey beanie

"Oh there is fencing team try-outs? I can try-out now?"

"Now?"

"Do you not see what I have to deal with?" she asked pointing to Jack getting all his attacks blocked by Frank

"Fair point. Right this way."

"Eddie, cover me!" Leah yelled as she followed the boy back into the fighting. They emerged to one of the lockers that the boy opened and pulled out a foil. "You keep a spear foil in your locker?"

"Why not? Here is the glove and the mask. What do you plan to do?"

"Oh, you'll see." She said pulling on her glove and the mask. She flipped into the fight and used the foil to block Frank and the other guy's attacks. Pulling out the camera Jack had thrown to her she said, "Smile!" before using the flash to blind them. While they were blinded, Jack and Kim grabbed their camera and fell back. They threw them using their feet over their head and into the lockers behind them.

The Asian boy from before asked, "who or what the hell are you?"

Leah pulled off the mask and said, "Well they're the Wasabi Warriors. I'm Leah Conners."

"No way. I loved your story."

"Thank you." Leah said handing the fencing items back, "any chance I can get a real try-out anytime soon?"

"Sure."

"Not in this lifetime." Drake said, walking over the fallen Black Dragons and pushing though the Warriors, "you are going to Swathmore. These people are the ones who were going to sell you out."

"But they didn't. They saved me. And I forgive them." Leah said smiling at the gang, "and you can't make me go to Swathmore because I could just go to Mr. Jacobs."

"You wouldn't." Leah gave him a look that said she would, "Fine. Just don't come crying to me when you hate it here." Drake said before leaving.

"Leah, I can't believe you forgave us." Eddie said

"Well it's like I said. You could have just left me or given the picture Kim took to Star Struck magazine, but you didn't. Plus I know you guys practise at the Wasabi Dojo and you guys would break the Wasabi code."

"Well we're really sorry about what we did. We're just glad you could forgive us." Kim said

"You know, I think Star Struck deserves their picture." She pulled up one of the undamaged camera and handed it to the Asian boy. "You mind?" She gathered the gang around for a group picture.

"Say 'fanfiction'."

_**KICKIN IT**_

Leah and Kim walked down the steps near the bench. Kim was reading a Star Struck magazine with the gang's group picture on it.

"Leah Conners is a 17-year-old girl whose life has changed forever. She lived on the island of Trinidad and had few friends due to bullying. She loved to write and her friends convinced her to enter the 'Extravaganza Publisher' short story contest. She did and won. Her short story, 'the Ledged of Lions e serpent' was so loved, Mr. Evan Jacobs, CEO of 'Extravaganza Publisher' gave her a contract, making her the youngest author ever. She is now here in California in the town of Seaford. She is attending Seaford high and it's been announced she is training at Bobby Wasabi Dojo. We can't wait to see what this girl's got in store for us." Kim read

"I know. You know at first I couldn't stand this star gig, but I think I can get use to this. Check out my locker." Leah said as they went down the steps. She pulled them towards the lockers on the left side.

"I thought your school didn't have lockers." Kim asked

"One of the faculty staff let me us hers. I was friends with her daughter so she said, 'what the hell?'" Leah finally got her locker opened and then turned to her, "I'd suggest standing back." When Kim did, Leah opened her locker and a three layer shelf, like the ones you'd see in the library, slid out.

"How in the world did it get there?"

"Principal Funderburk was thinking of ways to get me to come here and this was one of his ideas. I love my life!"

So this is my first chapter. If you think I should continue, please review. I'll post the Season 3 episodes, with my characters in it as well as my own 'episodes'. Please review.

**So this is my first chapter. If you think I should continue, please review. I'll post the Season 3 episodes, with my characters in it as well as my own 'episodes'. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Luiz4200, Guest, Livy.G and cherrrrrriiiiieeee for reviewing and followings. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to MyLifeOfWriting for betaing.**

While Leah walked through the halls, Eddie was following her. He was yanking on her grey shirt that said, 'Making People Smile'. It showed her left shoulder and the black tank top under the shirt. She also wore skinny jeans that were tucked into black slouch boots. Eddie was wearing a blue flannel shirt with a white shirt under it, blue jeans and Jordan's.

"Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah."

Leah abruptly stopped and yelled out, "What!"

"Please?"

"No!" with that she continued her route to her locker.

"But Leah…"

"No Eddie, this is something the guys have to hear from you." She said before starting to open her locker.

"But-" Eddie was cut off when cries of 'Egg him, Egg him' came from the stairs. The two turned and saw a 17 year old boy being pushed down the stairs. He had brown hair, green eyes and glasses. Behind him was a semi medium sized crowd. Leah immediately saw the boy she had borrowed the foil from during that fight with the Black Dragons. He ditched the beanie showing his messy black hair. His bangs swung to the right and Leah spotted gold streaks in his hair. She couldn't stop staring.

"Leah, Leah, Leah?"

"Eddie, if you ask me please one more time…"

"It's not that. Are you staring at that guy?"

"And if I am?" Leah asked

"If I tell you everything about him will you do it?"

"No but if you don't tell me everything you know about him, you're going to be wishing I wasn't the youngest author in the world."

"His name's Jason Cao," Eddie answered immediately, "he's the vice-president of the anime club. The guy they want to egg is Cade Martins. He used the money they raise for Otacon to buy Jason a present."

"Cade is gay?"

"Yeah, Jason had to sell the present to make back the money."

"That beast. I don't care how cute Jason is, you do not spend Otacon money to buy your crush a present!" Shoving her messenger bag into Eddie, Leah walked over to the stairs.

"Hey, four eyes!"

An Asian girl with long black hair with silver streaks walked in front of Leah. She was wearing a black cloak that covered her whole body and had a necklace with a crescent moon pendent. "Are you here to defend the accused?"

"More like yell at him. I've actually been here about 2 weeks but I don't care how cute a guy is, you do not spend Otacon money on your crush."

"Have you been to Otacon?"

"No but I've always wanted to go. I was planning on joining the club but I just got settled in."

"Hey," Jason pushed himself through the crowd, "Leah. Hi."

"Hi Jason. You know you never got back to me about the fencing team try outs."

"Who are you?" Cade asked snidely

"I'm Leah Conners," she replied, pushing her hair behind her shoulder, "and you are old news." She said tapping his nose.

"Do you want to become the anime club president? I've checked around and no one wants to step up to the challenge. Not even me." Jason asked

Before Leah could answer Frank pushed his way through the crowd on the stairs, causing some people to fall. Cade was one of the people and Leah had to move so he wouldn't fall on her.

"I can be a better president."

"Oh yeah? Do you even know what anime is?"

"Who cares? More chance to rule!"

"Ok." Jason said, "Well since we have two people who wants to try out for president? You each have to give a fund raising idea. If we approve you have to try it out outside of school. If you can get at least $500, you will become the next anime club president. Now if you excuse us, we have an ex-president to egg."

Leah and Frank glared at each other before Leah walked away. She took her bag from Eddie and started walking back to her locker. Before she started to undo combination she lifted her hand just as Eddie opened his mouth, "Don't even think about it Jones."

_**KICKIN IT**_

Leah was straddling the bench near the front door, typing on her Windows Tablet. Kim and Jack were sparring on the mats when Jason walked in. Leah looked up and smiled.

"Hi Jason."

"Hey Leah. So I was around and thought I might stop by and see how your fundraising idea is going."

"Already have it. I've had this idea since I was in Trinidad. There were these girls I hung out with who were anime fanatics so we had our own unofficial anime club."

"Oh cool. So what is it?"

"Well you know how karaoke is really big in Japan? Well I was thinking the anime club could do something like that."

"Um, little help here?" Jason asked

"Ok well, it could be like a show and the anime club performs anime songs. They could also cosplay as well. We could invite the whole school and sell snacks."

"Ok, ok. Yeah I get it. Great idea. I can't wait to see how you execute it," Jason said, "now if you excuse me, I have to go find out what Frank has planned. Ja na." Jason said before walking out

"Matane!" Leah said waving. She noticed Jack and Kim stopped sparring and stared at her.

"I barely understood half the stuff you said." Kim said

"Oh well cosplaying is dressing up as an anime character and what Jason and I told each other is different versions of bye."

"Oh, well putting that aside, do I deceit a hint of crushing going on?" Kim asked

"I have no idea what you talking about. Oh who am I kidding? He is drop dead gorgeous! I must have him."

"Well then you can't lose to Frank than."

"Kim really? It's Frank, what could his idea be?"

_**KICKIN IT**_

**BLACK DRAGON DOJO**

"Wow." The Black Dragon dojo had been transformed into an anime museum. Jason walked around in complete surprise, "Frank, this is amazing. I never thought you were so into the anime like us clubbers were."

"I try. So does this make me president?"

"Not so fast. You still have to raise $500. I really can't wait to see you guys duke it out. Ja na."

Frank looked at Jason oddly as he left, "what he say?"

The next day Leah stood at the shelf in her locker. On the first shelf she was putting a book end at the books she had their when the girl from yesterday came up to her. Next to her was a girl identical to her.

Leah turned when she felt the tap on her shoulder, "Ahh!" she jumped when she saw the identical girls. The only difference to them was the necklaces. One was a crescent moon and the other one was sun. "I think my dad was right, a sudden change of scenery can mess with your head."

"Your actually fine. I never introduced myself yesterday. I am Crescent." The girl with silver streaks said

"And I am Sunshine." The girl had gold streaks in her hair

"I'm sorry, Sunshine?"

"Yes I know. Odd name for a Goth but that's not why we're here. We just found out from Jason what the candidate's ideas are. Cool idea by the way."

"Thanks. So what was Frank's idea, beat people till they cough up the money?"

"Not quite."

_**KICKIN IT**_

"You've got to be kidding me." Leah said as she, Crescent and Sunshine stood in the redone dojo. "This isn't possible. Frank doesn't know anything about anime. Does he?" she asked the twins

They shrugged simultaneously, "he's never said anything."

Just than Ty came over, "welcome to the Black Dragon dojo. Are you here to join or sign up for the auction?"

"Auction?" Leah asked

"You see all of this merchandise? It'll be sold on Friday to help support the Seaford anime club. Never knew my students were so, so…"

"Evil, conceding, narcissistic and morons?" Leah said sarcastically

"Knew that but was going to go with giving."

"Ugg, what am I going to do? The minute this gets out, anime lovers from all over will be swarming here like bees to honey. I'm never going to win now." Leah said to the twins

"Luckily for you, that's why we're here. We don't want Frank as president. When he was class president, our life was hell. That's going to happen again if he's anime club president. The whole club, minus Jason of course, is willing to help you." Sunshine said

"Plus the Darkness will be most disappointed if we don't help." Crescent said

Leah raised an eyebrow, "the Darkness? Really?"

"Not that many Goths are that intertwined to their culture." They said at the same time before walking out. Leah shook her head before following them.

_**KICKIN IT**_

**FALAFEL PHIL'S**

Leah stood in front of a booth were her friends were sitting at, "so thank you guys for coming."

"You are buying food for us right?" Jerry asked

"Yes Jerry. I am buying you lunch but that's not the reason I asked you to come."

"To talk about your crush?" Kim asked

"That is something I'd like to discuss in my own home Kimberly."

Eddie opened his mouth but was stopped with a, "not even close Eddie."

"Then why are we here?" Jack asked

"Glad you asked. By some amazing odd way, you guys have been able to plan almost anything and get away with it and the fights included. So I need your help to plan the best show. My idea includes me and half the anime club singing Japanese songs that are connected to anime. Since none of you can speak the language I need you to do something even better. Keep Frank from selling anything at his auction."

"So basically in a word, prank him?" Jerry asked

"Go nuts. The minute this gets out anime lovers from all over L.A will be heading to the Black Dragon's dojo. Do you want me to use my 'youngest author ever' powers on you if Frank wins?" Leah asked, hinting at a threat.

"Leave this to me. I got it." Jerry said.

_**KICKIN IT**_

Leah walked on a stage that they had in front of the dojo and Falafel Phil's. It was the same one that they had for the Pearl of Seaford contest. She went over to one side of the stage to pick up a clipboard. She turned and there was Sunshine, Crescent and another boy. He had long black hair that hid most of his face and the same black cloak the girls were wearing. Leah jumped when she saw them, "oh my god, stop doing that."

"Sorry, this is Vladimir, or Vlad. The other half of our group."

"Nice to meet you." She held out her hand for a hand shake but he took and kissed her hand.

"It is pleasure to meet our next president."

"Let's not jinx ourselves now."

"Didn't you say you had the auction covered?" Crescent asked

"Oh I got it covered all right."

**BLACK DRAGON DOJO**

Jerry, Milton and Eddie walked into the dojo in disguises.

"Ready boys?" Jerry asked

Soon the auction started. Frank was at the podium. He smiled at the sight of anime lovers. He even saw some of the anime club members as well. "Welcome to the anime auction. All proceeds go to the Seaford Anime Club. The first item is an authentic one of a kind Naruto poster." The stand next to Frank was covered so he couldn't really see it. One of the Black Dragons pulled off the sheet and the whole crowd burst out laughing. Confused he went in front to see the picture. It was a picture of him when he was a baby with a bowl of meat sauce on his head.

"Where did you get that?" Eddie asked Jerry

"Frank's mom is truly a nice woman."

_**KICKIN IT**_

"Ok everyone, we need to start and barely half the seats are filled." Kim said

Leah looked from behind the stage to see the blonde was right. Barely half the seats were filled.

"Now what? Jerry's not going to be able to stall them for long." Vlad said

"You people are obviously forgetting who I am?" Leah said. When everyone gave her weird look, she pulled out her phone and started typing something.

"At Seaford strip mall doing a fundraiser. Come support the Seaford High Anime Club and you can hear me sing. See you there! Tweet." About a couple seconds later they all heard a commotion and when they looked again, all the seats were filled and some people were fighting over seats.

"Don't ever doubt my 'youngest author ever' powers." Leah said before heading out on the stage. Shoppers looked at the crowd as they applauded,

"Minasan, kon'nichiwa, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Leah Conners. Thank you for coming out. If you go to Falafel Phil's, 20% of the money made from 5 pm till 11 will be donated to the club. You can also drop off donations at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. And feel free to tweet about this, #SeafordAnime. First up we have Crescent and Sunshine singing Luka Megurine song Depression of Cybernetics."

_Crescent_

**Sunshine**

_**Both**_

**Yoku no mama kurikaeshi shinkashita... sono miyako****  
****Arasoi ga... omocha o umi dashite**  
**Omocha ga mata arasoi o unde mugen ru-pu**

_Saki hokoru hana, fumi tsukerarete__  
__Kareyuku sugata sae kage ni umoreta_  
_**"tasukete kudasai" to ishi no motsuya wa koe wo age**__**  
**__**Kizuite kudasai, hayai uchi ni!**_

_Arasoi ga... omocha o umi dashite__  
__Omocha ga mata arasoi o unde mugen ru-pu_

**Saki hokoru hana, fumi tsukerarete****  
****Kareyuku sugata sae kage ni umoreta****  
**_**"tasukete kudasai" to ishi no motsuya wa koe wo age**__**  
**__**Kizuite kudasai, hayai uchi ni!**__**  
**_  
_**Aishitai nante omoenai no nara sore de mo ii**__**  
**__**Semete mayotte kudasai, hayai uchi ni**__**  
**_**  
**_**Hai ga furu... sono mae ni!**___

**Arasoi ga...**_ omocha o umi dashite..._

_**KICKIN IT**_

"Once again that was Merry Merry Girls singing Chocolate Disco. We will have a 15 minute break." Leah walked off the stage and ran into the dojo. "ok, so how are we doing so far?"

"Donation wise, we've made $300." Kim said as she put the money into a black money box.

"We just got back from Phil's and we've made $150." Some of the anime club members said

Just then Leah's phone rang, "Hello?"

_"Hey, it's me. So far Frank's sold at least $200 worth. It's been half an hour since he's sold something."_

"Why? I know your there, but kinda makes me wonder. I mean it's about an hour in"

_"He doesn't know what half the stuff is. Even I could name every anime that came out."_

"Oh this is excellent. Wait is Jason there?"

_"Not yet. When can we leave, Frank's getting desperate."_

"Yeah just find a way to get everyone away from it."

_"Question, are you going on next?"_

"Yes?" Leah said, slightly confused

_"Be there in 10."_

**BLACK DRAGON DOJO**

"I will do your homework for a month if you buy this stupid outfit." The people in the audience gasped. Did this guy not know this was a new Sword Art Online cosplay Asuna costume? It was one size fit all. They would have gotten it had there not been an obvious rip in the top.

Jerry got off his phone and stood up on his seat, "hey everyone! Leah Conners is going to sing at the Seaford Strip Mall. If you don't want to stay here come with us to the mall." The speed that everyone got up at surprised Frank

"No, no, no! NO! Come Back!" he yelled

Outside Jason came up to the door and was about to open it when the crowd came through. He jumped back and watched as the crowd ran in the direction to the strip mall. Frank ran behind them, still yelling at them to come back.

"Frank?"

"Oh Jason. Hey."

"What the hell is going on? Where is everyone going?"

"To the strip mall."

"Oh Leah's performance is there. But hey-wait, what is that!" Jason said pointing at the costume.

"Oh some outfit from some popular anime." Frank said uninterested

"Some show? That is a brand new Asuna cosplay costume and it has a huge rip in the front. Were you planning on selling that to people?"

"Um yes?"

"You don't know anime do you? You are most certainly not becoming the next anime club president. Good day!" with that, Jason followed the crowd to the strip mall

"Hey Frank?" one of the black dragons asked, "We spent all our money on this stuff. Most of us don't even like anime. How are we going to get our money back?"

"The old fashion way. Come on!"

_**KICKIN IT**_

"Welcome back and welcome new comers. Now for those of you, who came here because of my tweet, get ready for your treat. I'll be singing Miku Hatsune's song Rolling Girl."

As the music started, Frank and his friends ran in, "Conners!"

Jack jumped in front of Frank and said, "Don't even think about it Frank. Just walk away."

"Make me!" Frank pushed Jack away starting a full on brawl. Than anime club ran behind the stage while Leah started singing

_**RONRII GAARU wa itsu made mo todokanai yumemite  
Sawagu atama no naka wo kakimawashite, kakimawashite.**_

Jack kicked Frank before kicking another Black Dragon then hitting them in the stomach. Two Black Dragons threw trashcan at Kim. She dodged them both before kicking the next one back at them.

_**"Mondai nai." to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushinawareta?**_

_**Mou shippai, mou shippai.  
Machigai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no!**_

Milton ran in the direction of the Goths when the Black Dragons chasing him were suddenly lifted into the air and thrown into the bushes.

"Don't mess with Darkness." All three of them said

_**Mou ikkai, mou ikkai.  
"Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu." to,  
Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu  
Kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagara!**_

_**"Mou ii kai?"  
"Mada desu yo, madamada saki wa mienai no de. Iki wo tomeru no, ima."**_

A few Black Dragons got on the stage. One aimed a kick at Leah, but missed when she ducked. She kicked another before grabbing another arm and flipping him into one of his partners. The last one ran over aiming to punch, but failed when Leah swiped his feet under.

_**ROORINGAARU no nare no hate todokanai, mukou no iro  
Kasanaru koe to koe wo mazeawasete, mazeawasete.**_

Jerry kicked a Black Dragon into a chair but was grabbed from behind. When the Black Dragon stood up, Jerry kicked him back down before flipping the Black Dragon off of him.

_**"Mondai nai." to tsubuyaita kotoba wa ushinawareta.  
Dou nattatte ii n datte sa,  
Machigai datte okoshichaou to sasou, sakamichi.**_

Eddie grabbed a Black Dragon by his jacket and was going to throw him when Crescent came behind him and put a talisman on his back. When she went back to her friends, Vlad asked, "which one was that?"

"Strength." Eddie threw him into two more Black Dragons. Eddie looked at his hand surprise

_**Mou ikkai, mou ikkai.  
Watashi wo douka korogashite to  
Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu  
Mukuchi ni imi wo kasane nagara!**_

The Warriors, minus Leah, all fought one more Black Dragon before knocking them down.

_"Mou ii kai?"  
"Mou sukoshi, mou sugu nanika mieru darou to. Iki wo tomeru no, ima."_

Frank jumped up on stage and went to attack Leah but she grabbed his arm and put him in a hold

_**Mou ikkai, mou ikkai.  
"Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu." to,  
Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu  
Kotoba ni emi wo kanade nagara!**_

_**"Mou ii kai? Mou ii yo. Sorosoro kimi mo tsukaretarou, ne."  
Iki wo yameru no, ima.**_

Leah then struck her other hand into his back, forcing him to the floor. The crowd all applauded. "thank you."

Jason came up on the stage and looked around him, "Leah?"

"Yes?"

"That was AMAZING!"

"It was? I mean I'm glad you like it. That was what we were going for."

"Who are the guys in the Black Dragon jackets?"

"Just some guys we hired." Frank groaned but stopped when Leah kicked him.

"Well, that was just, wow. Best thing I've ever seen."

Rudy ran out, "Leah, during your performance people came in and gave donations. We made $550."

Phil came from his shop, "Miss Conners, I wanted to tell you that sales have given the club $400."

"That's means the club made $950 and counting."

"Congrats Leah, you're our new president."

"No," Frank finally got up, "no that's not fair. She stole all my donors."

"Ok 1, I thought you said it was some guys you hired," Jason said to Leah who conveniently looked away, "and 2, it was kinda the point."

"Huh?" Leah and Frank asked.

"Guys, this is the anime club. What Leah did is what would most likely happen in an anime. It's kinda expected. Plus you mister will never become a president of or be allowed in any anime club."

"Ha, in your face Frank!" Leah said. She jumped off the stage and said to the Wasabi Warriors, "and this is what I meant by getting away with thing and the fights that follow."

_**KICKIN IT**_

The gang sat in Falafel Phil's eating after the concert ended.

"Hey Eddie, why is there a talisman on your back that says 'Strength'?" Leah asked, pulling the talisman off.

"I think those 3 Goths put it on me."

"Guess it shouldn't of pulled it off then. You need the strength to do what you need to do." she said pointedly.

"Eddie what's she talking about?" Kim asked.

Eddie looked at Leah. She sighed, "I'm only doing a shards thing for this. Start talking and when you stop I'll help."

"Ok, well my dad he got a new j-j-j…"

"Job?" Milton guess.

"Uh-huh and it's in at-at-at…" he looked at Leah.

"Ok think mythical places and name of a city."

"Atlantic?" Jack guessed.

"Close."

"Atlantis?" Jerry guess.

Leah got a questioning look on her face, "is that where?"

"Atlanta, but close."

"So to sum it up, your dad got a job in Atlanta?" Jack said.

"Yeah and we're…"

"Starts with the letter 'm'."

"Moving! Got it." Jerry said.

"Wait, moving?" everyone burst out.

"How come you knew?" Milton asked Leah.

"Eddie wanted me to tell you guys since 'I'm so good with words'. But I don't know you guys as much which is why I want Eddie to tell you himself."

"I move next week." Eddie said.

"Eddie, we don't know what to say." Kim said.

"I don't want to go but my whole family is going and my dad won't allow me to just stay at one of your houses. He wants the whole family."

"This sucks." Jack said.

"Well we'll just have to make sure Eddie enjoys his time here till' he moves. Right?"

"Yeah, Wasabi?" Jack said.

"Wasabi!"

**Hope you enjoyed. I was always upset when Eddie got kicked off so here is the proper send off for him. He'll be in the next chapter don't worry. Please review.**


End file.
